Right in Front of Me
by nicfanz
Summary: Sequel to Right in Front of You. [completed]
1. Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy or Jackie or anybody in the WWE. Anything written here is purely fictional.

_Well since a lot of you requested for a sequel, I decided to write a continuation to "Right in Front of You." To understand this story, you have to read the first one. _

Jackie hummed happily as she raided through her closet, trying to decide what to wear for her date with Randy. They have been dating for two months now. Everything was going great. Surprisingly they haven't had any real arguments or fights since they dated. However, both had yet to say the three magical words.

"Maybe tonight's the night," Jackie said to herself hopefully. Although they had only begun dating briefly, she knew she had fallen in love. At first she didn't want to believe it but Randy made her feel something she had never felt before. She thought he was an egotistical, barbaric jerk but she was wrong. He was everything a girl can wish for.

Randy got dressed in black pants and a vest. He was picking Jackie up in an hour to her favorite restaurant. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. Who knew he would be dating Jackie Gayda, the woman he supposedly hated. Now when he thought about it, he wondered how he could ever hate her. She was everything a man wanted. Beautiful, caring, and talented. But she was also fierce, quick tempered, and doesn't ever give up until she gets what she wants.

After he was done dressing, he grabbed his keys and unlocked the door to his Mercedes benz. About twenty minutes later he arrived at Jackie's house. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, the door opened and he couldn't help but smile. She was dressed in a long white dress that reached down to her ankles. Her matching heels made her inches taller but still shorter than Randy and her long blond hair was put up with tendrils framing her delicate face.

"You look beautiful," Randy breathed.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Jackie smiled shyly. Even after two months, she still felt butterflies when she saw him.

"Here these are for you." Randy handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"They're beautiful," Jackie gasped as she received the flowers.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jackie blushed at his comment.

"Shall we go?" Randy extended his arms towards her.

She nodded and took his arm.

"I'll have the duck a la orange," Jackie ordered as the waiter came to their table.

"Same for me. And two glasses of wine please," Randy said. The waiter nodded and went to prepare their food.

"I'm so happy. You went to my favorite place again," Jackie said joyously.

Randy smiled.

"I'll do anything if it's makes you happy."

Jackie was bursting with joy. Everything was perfect and nothing could go wrong. Or so she thought.

_That is my first chapter. R&R please. _


	2. Proposal

After their dinner, Randy and Jackie decided to take a walk on the beach. As they were walking along the coast hand in hand, Randy suddenly turned to her.

"We've been dating for two months now. And though it has only been a brief period of time, I feel like I have known you forever. You are my soul mate, my world, my everything. I need you in my life."

Jackie's eyes filled with tears at his heartfelt words. He was finally going to say what she wanted to hear ever since they started dating. But when he started kneeling on the sand on one knee, she looked at him with confusion.

"Will you marry me?" Randy proposed. He held out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, diamond ring that was worth a small fortune.

She was in shock at his sudden proposal. Things were happening so quickly.

"Jackie?" Randy asked gently. He was waiting for her response.

"I-Iâthis is so sudden. I don't know. I need time to think." She turned away and bit her lip.

Randy stood up. He looked hurt.

"Don't you want to marry me? I thought you love me."

"I do! But I am not ready for marriage. I'm still young and we have only been dating for two months. Don't you think we should wait?" Jackie pleaded for him to take back his proposal. To say that he too wasn't ready.

Randy's baby blue eyes stared at her sadly. The woman he loves is rejecting himâtwice.

"If you love me, you would want to marry me," he said stubbornly.

"Why do you want everything to happen so fast? What is wrong with waiting? If you love _me_, you would want to wait!" Jackie shouted desperately.

"I guess we don't love each other enough," Randy whispered softly.

"What are you saying?" Jackie asked fearfully.

"Maybe we're not even in love. At least you're not. Maybe we should break up before this gets any farther." Randy looked away painfully.

"Are youâbreaking up with me?" Jackie asked, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jackie. We should end this now before any of us get any deeper."

"Just because I won't marry you? Randy listen to yourself!" she cried.

"I'm sorry it's over. I can't be with someone who is not willing to commit." Randy turned around and walked away before he will regret what he didâif he hadn't regretted it already.

Jackie fell onto the sand and cried. She didn't care that her dress was stained from the dirt and sand. She didn't care that her makeup was ruined. The man she loves just walked out of her life.

"Randy, please! I love you! I do" she whispered the last two words and sobbed quietly to herself.


	3. Flight

After Randy had broken up with her, Jackie could not sleep. She stayed up all night crying until she was so tired that she just passed out. The next morning she had to take a flight to Long Island because that's where the next Raw show is. She did not want to go because she knew he was going to be there.

'_You have to face him sometime. Why not today?'_ she asked herself silently. She reluctantly got off her bed and went to take a shower and got dress. She arrived at the airport at 9:30 am and her flight was scheduled at 10. Sitting down, she looked around and spotted him. He was sitting next to Batista, who was looking at him sympathetically. From the looks of it, something was bothering him.

'_He is probably telling Batista that it was my fault we broke up. That I was the one that didn't want to marry him.'_ Jackie thought bitterly.

* * *

"I don't understand why she didn't want to marry me," Randy told Batista sadly.

"Maybe she wasn't ready. You have only been dating for two months," Batista pointed out.

"But if we love each other, then it shouldn't matter. The fact that she rejected my proposal means she doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about her."

"You know Jackie loves you. Just because she doesn't want to marry you, that don't give you a reason to break up with her," Batista stated disapprovingly.

"Whose side are you on?" Randy inquired.

"I am your friend. But you are throwing away a great relationship just because she's not ready to make a lifetime commitment."

Randy sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You don't understand."

"You know what I think? I think you have been hurt by Stacy so now that Jackie is rejecting you, it scares you. You're scared of losing her and the only way to keep her is by marrying her."

Randy's silence proved that Batista's theory was right.

"I..."

"Flight 238. Please board your plane now," the announcer said over the loud speakers.

Randy and Batista walked towards the gate and bumped into someone who reached the gate at the same time.

Randy and Jackie glanced at each other and quickly turned away.

"Hi Batista," Jackie greeted, feigning a smile.

"Hi Jackie," he said warmly.

Randy felt a pang of jealousy at their friendliness. He didn't appreciate Batista flirting with his girlfriend, or _ex-girlfriend _for that matter.

"Let's go," Randy said through gritted teeth.

Batista gave him a look and went inside the plane. He and Randy sat next to each other while Jackie sat across from them, on the other side. During the entire flight, Randy glanced at Jackie whenever she was not looking. Unknown to him, she did the same.

* * *

A few hours later, they finally arrived at their destination. Randy and Batista shared one limo and Jackie took another. They both went to the hotel reserved for Raw wrestlers and divas. Neither spoke to each other as they went to the front desk to retrieve their room number. As soon as Jackie got hers, she went to the elevator, wanting to get away from Randy. The elevator door opened as it got to her level and she walked to her hotel room. She put the key card into the hole and waited until the light turn green and turned the handle. Tired and depressed, she flopped down onto the bed. She closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the person said from the other line.

"Molly, meet me at my hotel room, number 234. I need to talk."


	4. No Longer Need You

"He did _what_?" Molly asked in disbelief. She was sitting on the bed in Jackie's hotel room listening to her friend tell her story.

"I can't believe it Mol. He broke up with me just because I didn't want to marry him. I told him we were not ready, that it was too fast, but he just accused me of not loving him." Jackie sobbed while Molly handed her a tissue.

"The nerve of him. You don't need a guy like him. You deserve better. You're too good for him."

"But I love him!" Jackie cried while Molly patted her back sympathetically.

"You didn't use to be like this. Remember the old you? The one who was independent and didn't need a man to make her happy. You were fine before him and you'll be fine now," Molly assured her best friend.

Suddenly Jackie stood up, a look of determination on her face.

"You're right. I don't need him to survive. I'm strong and can make it on my own. I was fine without him and I will be fine now," she repeated Molly's words.

"That's the spirit," Molly cheered, happy that her friend's bubbly personality and confidence was back.

* * *

Randy walked through the arena despairingly. Many noticed the Evolution member's sadness and wondered what was wrong. Nobody knew about the breakup...yet.

"Hey, Randy. What's up?" Hunter asked as he approached him.

"Nothing," he lied. He didn't want Hunter to know that he had broken up with Jackie because it was too painful to talk about it.

HHH frowned. He knew something was wrong. The only time Randy was silent was when he was depressed about something.

"I know when you're lying. What's really bothering you?"

Randy sighed. He knew Hunter wouldn't give up until he got an answer.

"I broke up with Jackie," Randy explained.

"Why?" HHH asked. He thought Randy's relationship with the diva was going well.

"I proposed to her and she rejected me."

"And?"

"And that's it," Randy replied lamely. It did sound pretty ridiculous.

"So you broke up with her just because she didn't want to marry you?" Hunter asked unbelievingly.

Randy nodded. The way Hunter responded made it sound like it was his fault.

HHH shook his head.

"I hate to break it to you man, but that is the most ridiculous reason to break up with someone I have ever heard. So she doesn't want to marry you yet. Maybe she just needs time. You two have only been dating for two months. I don't see the reason to rush."

"Funny that is what Batista said," Randy muttered.

"Listen to me. Go find Jackie before it's too late," Hunter advised.

Randy nodded and went to find Jackie.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go out there today?" Molly asked worriedly.

Jackie nodded.

"I have to or else I won't be able to get over it. The last thing I need is for people to be talking."

Molly looked at her friend admiringly. She was so strong, mentally and emotionally. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jackie went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"We need to talk," Randy said.

"There is nothing for us to talk about," she replied coolly. She was about to shut the door when his hand blocked it from closing.

"Please," he begged.

Reluctantly she looked at Molly who got the message.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." She walked out and gave Randy a look when she passed him.

Jackie opened the door wider so Randy could get in.

"Jackie," Randy walked over to give her a hug when she backed away.

"We're over, remember? And you know what? I'm glad. I was fine without you and I'll be fine now." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"You don't mean that," Randy whispered, hurt.

"Before I was independent and didn't need a man to make me happy. And ever since I was with you, I'm like every diva here. So disgustingly in love. It's _sickening_," she retorted.

"Were you really happy? Or was there an empty hole inside of you that needed to be filled? You wanted, _needed_ to be love."

Jackie glared at him angrily. How dare he tell her what she was feeling.

"What do you know? I'm not lonely!" she snapped.

"Really? Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't need me." Randy lifted her chin so she looked directly into his eyes.

"I don't need you," she finally spoke softly.

"Okay if that's how you feel..." Randy turned around and left, the sound of the door closing echoed in the locker room.

"I'm sorry Randy. But I don't want to be hurt again. I can't give you that chance," she murmured.

* * *

_How did you like the chapter? Will Jackie and Randy ever get back together? Or are they not meant to be? Read to find out. R&R please!_


	5. Jealousy

"Why did you call me up here?" Molly asked as she went into Jackie's hotel room.

"Molly, I think I made a mistake," Jackie said sadly.

"What did you do?" Molly asked as she went over to her.

"When Randy came to me to patch things up, I rejected him." She wiped her puffy eyes with a tissue.

"Why did you do that?" Molly put her arm around her.

"I remember what you said. How I changed from being an independent feminist to a dependent woman in love."

"Is that all?" Molly asked softly.

"No...it's more than that," Jackie admitted. "I was scared," she whispered painfully.

"What are you scared of?'

"I was afraid that if I took him back, he'll hurt me again. I can't take that chance. I don't know if I will be able to handle it."

"I can understand your fear. But you can't let your worries take away your chance at love. Love is like gambling. You're taking a risk and sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. But if you don't take that risk, you will never know."

"Guess it's time for me to take that risk," Jackie said with a small smile.

"Chances are you might win," Molly told her best friend.

* * *

'_Jackie, why are you lying to yourself? I know that you love me.'_ Randy thought to himself as he went down into the lobby. He then spotted a distraught Stacy Kiebler sitting on a chair, wiping her teary eyes. 

"Stacy, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine," she lied.

Randy sat down next to her.

"Don't lie to me. I've known you for long a time and I know when something is bothering you."

She cast her eyes downward, staring at the marble floor.

"Test...he broke up with me," she said with a sob. She placed her head on Randy's shoulder.

"What happened?' Randy asked, uncomfortable being so close to his ex-girlfriend.

"He said we were drifting apart, that we no longer connected," she explained sadly.

"Don't worry, you will find someone else. You're smart and beautiful. Plenty of guys will die to go out with you," Randy comforted.

"But I love Test," she cried.

Randy didn't know what to do but just pat her on the back.

* * *

Jackie got in the elevator and went down to the hotel lobby hoping to catch Randy. When she got there she looked around. It was hard to spot him since there were many people walking around. Finally her eyes landed on the seat in the corner of the room. She bit her lip in order to keep herself from either crying or killing him. 

'_So he already found someone else. How surprising it's his ex-girlfriend_. She thought sarcastically. _'Well two can play this game.'_

* * *

"Hi Batista," Jackie greeted brightly on Monday night.

"Hey," he answered slowly. He wondered what the blond diva wanted with him.

"I brought you some cookies." Jackie held up a basket of homemade (or store bought) chocolate chip cookies.

"Uh...thanks," he said, confused. Why was she being so nice to him?

"Here try one." She grabbed a cookie and handed it to him.

He slowly took it and bit into it. Surprisingly, it was pretty good.

"Hey Batista. Hunter asked if you wanted to..." Randy stopped as he saw Jackie smiling at Batista and holding a basket of cookies.

"Randy, Jackie brought some cookies. You want some?" He grabbed another one and stuffed it into his mouth.

"These are for _Batista_ only." She emphasized Batista's name much to Randy's irritation.

Batista looked up, confused at the whole situation. He just took another cookie and kept on eating.

"If you like these, I can make you some cake. My specialty is the double chocolate fudge with chocolate sprinkles," she boasted.

"Oooh, that's so good." Batista licked his lips at the thought.

Randy cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Batista can I talk to you for a minute? _Alone_," he stated and looked at Jackie, who glared at him hatefully.

"Well I better get going now. I'll talk to you later." Jackie got up and kissed Batista lightly on the cheek.

Randy frowned and clenched his fists angrily. If he didn't love her, he think he would have strangled her.

Jackie smirked at him and pranced out of the room.

Batista gaped in shock. The blond diva just kissed him. He then saw Randy staring at him angrily. He gulped.

"Batista..." Randy was breathing heavily.

Batista put his hands up.

"It's not what you think," he protested.

Randy exhaled and mentally calmed himself down.

"Is there something going on between you guys?" he asked seriously.

"No. I swear I don't know anything," Batista denied frantically.

"Then why was she baking you cookies and kissing you?" he demanded furiously.

"I don't know. You don't think she likes me do you?"

Randy looked at him silently.

"She was definitely flirting with you," he said finally. "I think she was trying to make me jealous. That minx." Even Randy had to be frustrated at her antics.

"Why would she do that?" Batista asked in wonder.

"Sometimes even I have to wonder..."


	6. Valet Again?

"Randy, what do I do?"

"Forget about him, Stacy. If Test doesn't know how good he had it, then it's his lost. Don't waste your time thinking about him."

Stacy sighed. "Maybe you're right," she conceded. She took a drink of the chocolate milkshake she ordered. She and Randy were having lunch at a local restaurant.

Just then, Jackie and Charlie Hass walked in. They didn't seem to notice Randy or her. They then proceeded to sit in the booth across from them.

"I didn't know Jackie and Charlie were dating," Stacy said.

Randy frowned as he saw them but then turned to Stacy.

"Well it's none of my business," he stated dismissively.

"You don't care at all?" Stacy asked doubtfully.

Randy shrugged as if to show it didn't affect him.

"We broke up and moved on with out lives. No reason to dwell in the past." He looked down at his plate of onion rings and played with them with his fingers.

Stacy, who still believed he cared more then he let on, decided to stop pressing the subject. If he wanted to tell her, he will.

* * *

"It's nice of you to invite me to lunch, but shouldn't you be with Torrie?" Jackie asked Charlie as they sat down. 

"I did, but she's busy. She told me to take you. You know after the..." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"...breakup? It's okay. I'm over it. Man, I'm starving. I wonder what they have here." Jackie wondered, wanting to change the subject.

"I hear they make killer blueberry pancakes."

"I guess I'll have those. What are you going to order?" she asked.

"I think I'll get the waffles and some raisin bran muffins."

The waitress came over and asked for their orders.

"I'll have the waffles and raisin bran muffins, and she'll have the blueberry pancakes. And two glasses of orange juice please." Charlie said to her. The waitress nodded as she wrote down the order and went to another table.

Jackie surveyed the restaurant and spotted Randy and Stacy having breakfast together. Stacy was saying something and Randy was smiling. She looked away quickly.

'_Why do you care if he is out with another woman? You guys broke up. He moved on and you should too.'_ Jackie told herself mentally.

"Are you okay?" Charlie questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered quickly, not wanting him to suspect anything.

"This doesn't have to do anything with Stacy and Randy sitting over there, does it?" he asked, gesturing to the other two people sitting across from them.

Jackie didn't answer him, but instead played with the napkin in her hand.

"Jackie, you still love him don't you?" Charlie looked at her intently.

"We're over. He broke up with me, and I accepted that. It's time for us to move on."

"Have you?"

Jackie looked up at him in confusion.

"Have what?"

"Moved on," he said.

She glanced at the pair across from her smiling and laughing.

'_Sometimes I don't even know.'_

* * *

"Jackie, I know you are wondering why I have called you here," Vince said as they were sitting in his office. "Well seeing how well the fans have responded to you being Randy's valet, I think it's time for history to repeat itself." 

Jackie felt her blood run cold. He would not be so cruel as to make her team up with Randy again, especially after everything that has happened.

Vince noticed the fear on her face. "Don't worry. You are not going to be Randy's valet again. Instead, you'll be Charlie Haas's valet."

She let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't too bad. She and Charlie were good friends and at least he wasn't Randy.

"And oh yeah...he will have a match tonight against Randy Orton," Vince informed her.

* * *

"Weighing at 242 pounds...Charlie Haas accompanied by Miss Jackie!" Lillian Garcia announced. 

Charlie walked out onto the ramp with Jackie by his side. He strolled towards the ring and held the ropes, letting Jackie go in first.

"And his opponent-weighing at 245 pounds...Randy Orton!"

Randy stepped out and held out his arms arrogantly. He walked down the ramp and into the ring. He glanced at Jackie, who was standing in the corner.

Five minutes into the match, things were not going too well with Charlie. Randy clearly had the upper hand. He slammed Charlies's head into the metal bars that separated the fans from the ring. Jackie immediately ran over to him to check if he was all right. She stood up and blocked Randy from coming towards him.

Randy moved to the side to get to Charlie but was blocked by Jackie. He held her waist and lifted her up which caused her to squeal. He placed her behind him and was about to resume his match with Charlie when Jackie jumped on his back and attempted to hold him back. He pried her fingers off of him and turned around to face her. He grabbed her chin roughly.

"Look, I will only tell you once. Stay out of my match," he stated firmly.

She put her hands on her hips.

"And what if I don't?" she demanded.

"You may think you're cute, but your antics won't work with me," he said harshly.

Unknown to them, Charlie had slipped in during their verbal exchange and the referee had counted to ten.

"And due to time out, the winner is Charlie Haas!" Lillian announced.

Randy glared at Jackie angrily and stalked towards her. Charlie ran out and stood between them. Furious, he punched him which caused Charlie to fall to the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Jackie bent down to check on him.

Randy grabbed her arm and dragged her up the ramp. He was definitely going to give it to her.

* * *

_What will Randy do? R&R please!_


	7. A Final Engagement

"Let me go!" Jackie cried as Randy dragged her backstage and into Evolution's locker room. When he shut the door, he spun around to face her.

"What did you think you were doing, costing me my match?" he demanded furiously.

"It's not my fault. You were the one who didn't notice Charlie slipping into the ring," she stated crossly.

"You distracted me! You purposely interfered in my match!" He breathed heavily and Jackie could tell he was trying to keep his temper down...unsuccessfully.

"Don't blame me just because you can't beat him," she snapped. He glared at her angrily and she gulped.

"What did you say?" He stalked towards her slowly, backing her up against the wall.

"You know it's the truth." Her eyes stared at him defiantly, not letting him know that he was getting to her.

He looked at her intently and then gently stroked her cheek. "I miss you," he whispered softly.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him, scared that she might give in. "We're over. You should go."

He acted as if he hadn't heard her. "Do you love him?"

She opened her eyes. "Who?"

"Charlie. Do you love him?" he asked seriously.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I saw you two at the restaurant. And here you are protecting him. This is not just a normal friendship," he said jealously.

Jackie could feel her face burn with anger. "Well, excuse me, but weren't you there with Stacy Kiebler?"

Randy frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She couldn't believe the hypocrisy. Here he was accusing her of dating Charlie Haas when he was the one who was with Stacy.

"It has to do with everything. And don't think I didn't see you at the hotel. Please. So don't act all high and mighty and go accusing me of dating someone who for your information is taken."

"There's nothing between me and Stacy. She was dumped by Test and I had to comfort her," he explained.

"You must think I'm stupid. I know a relationship when I see one. Obviously you broke up with me so you could go date her and you just used the marriage as an excuse," she accused him.

Randy looked at her, pained at her accusation. "How can you even say that? I love you. What I had with Stacy was in the past. When I dated you, I gave you all of my heart. I was faithful. Yes, I didn't I know if it was love, but after two months, I realized that the woman I love is you. But I am starting to wonder if you had ever love me."

Jackie stared at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "You know I do. I have always loved you and still do. But I'm scared. What will happen next time? Are you going to break up with me again?"

He held her hands desperately. "There will be no next time. I promise you, nothing will tear us apart. I'm sorry. When you told me you weren't ready, I was afraid you didn't want me so I ended it before I got hurt. But I realized I was being selfish. Will you give me another chance?" He asked her hopefully.

Jackie paused, leaving him to wait anxiously for the answer. Finally she said, "I don't know. You have to get me a pretty big ring. You don't expect me to wear that little thing, do you?"

Randy had to wait for her words to sink in. Did she just say what he thought she said? "Are you saying yes? You're going to marry me?" He lifted her up enthusiastically which caused her to squeal.

"Not if you're not going to put me down," she said, laughing. Randy immediately placed on back on the ground and grinned.

"I love you Miss Randy Orton." He leaned in to kiss her. She immediately responded to the kiss.

"I love you too, and that's Miss _Jackie_ Orton," she stated as they pulled apart.

* * *

Well this is the end of this story. Comment if you want a sequel to this. I was thinking of a third installment. 


End file.
